


My Plans to Take Over the City Have Failed Spectacularly Because I got so Addicted to Fat Cocks I Became a Slutty Magical Girl (Male) Who Fights Crime as the Sidekick to my Well Hung Futanari Mom!

by SexTheHex



Series: My Plans to Take Over the City [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Growth, Crossdressing, F/M, Fisting, Futa on Male, Futanari, Gay, Incest, M/M, MILFs, Magical Girls, Multi, Orientation Play, Premature Ejaculation, femboy, male breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: read the title, my man





	My Plans to Take Over the City Have Failed Spectacularly Because I got so Addicted to Fat Cocks I Became a Slutty Magical Girl (Male) Who Fights Crime as the Sidekick to my Well Hung Futanari Mom!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 7/3/17.

It’s been three months since the infamous Suave Scourge was last seen. For a while it seemed as if the power of the Cutesy Idols had allowed justice and trendy j-pop to reign supreme. Komonkunren City was at peace… for a while.

Suddenly, late night robberies of cosmetic stores began to rise. Witnesses reported multiple androgynous teens in black jump suits stealing dozens of dollars worth of makeup! Whispers of The Suave Scourge returning to power began to surface, this time with an army in hand.

Christina Tanabe was awfully concerned with these reports upon reading them in the news paper. What an unsettling story to read lounging around in bed at the brink of sleep!

“Ryo?” Christina asked. “Ryo, you haven’t heard about all these reports about The Suave Scourge returning have you?”

“Nmmph MmmMmph, Mmmm Hphphnt” Ryo replied.

Christina rolled her eyes. “Ryo, take my cock out of your mouth, I can barely hear you, silly.”

With a loud wet schlopping sound, Ryo took his mother’s monster cock out of his gullet and emerged from under the covers. His messy black hair poked out first, followed by the rest of his pretty face. Ryo’s world had gone pink these last few months as he embraced his Cutesy side. Natural eye colors were too boring. Pink contacts were the way to go! Not to mention his neon pink lipstick which still looked good even after smearing it all over his futanari mother’s cock. His arms wrapped around the older woman in an adoring hug showing off how well he’d painted his nails that same obnoxious shade of pink. His lips trailed to give his mother a kiss; not a delicate peck on the cheek, but a full blown lip locking tongue wrestling lovers kiss.

Ryo was a super villain just a mere few months ago. The Suave Scourge’s infamy was as large as big bubble butt back in the day. However, he was no match for the Cutesy Idols under the leadership of his own mother Christina under the name Cutesy Chrissy. The glamorous magical girls combated his evil ways with fat fucking cocks that would break any villain in half. After getting fucked by Cutesy Chrissy herself and a legion of hung magical girls, he didn’t want to be a super villain anymore. All Ryo really wanted in life anymore as to get buttfucked by thick dicks as frequently as possible. Most of all, he wanted to please his mother’s cock as often as he could!

And so, Ryo resigned from his villainy and joined the magical girl group as the first boy Cutesy Idol as repentance. He confessed to his mother his old identity and became a happy little pink loving fag madly in love with his mother’s big dick. Life was an absolute dream, crime fighting with his mom and getting fucked senseless by the fattest rod in the city!

Finally the boy broke away from the hearty smooch to answer Christina’s question. “No mommy, I haven’t. What’s it say?”

“It says here that there’s suspicion The Suave Scourge is back with an army of fashion sensitive thugs ready to take back the night” Chrissy read.

“Pffft, hahaha!” Ryo laughed. “But I’m right here!”

“And you promise me you haven’t been going back to those old nasty evil doing habits?” Chrissy asked.

“Promise! Absolutely no evil doing! I’m a Cutesy Idol through and through, just like you Mommy!” Ryo replied. “Honestly, do you think I could hold a secret from you? I didn’t confess to anything when you used your big fat justice on my butt earlier today!”

“Ahaha, I guess that true~ Still though, that leaves a few questions! Maybe you had admirers? Maybe you inspired others to dress up in tight latex and terrorize makeup stores?” Chrissy pondered.

“I dunno. Guess we’ll just have to go on patrol sometime” Ryo commented. Gradually his attention was trailing back towards his mom’s cock with his hands reaching to pump the phallus.

“Good thinking Ryo! And good stroking too!” Cutesy Chrissy remarked. “We’ll have to have a stake out tonight to try and catch those villains! It’s time to get out of bed and head to that fancy makeup store. We have us some bad guys to stop!”

“Do we have to get out of bed riiiight now though, mommy?” Ryo whined. His head trailed towards the head of Christina’s penis again. “You’re so pent up from a day of crime fighting… why not get in a little stress relief first?” He cooed, tapping the tip of the rod with a kiss.

“Aaaaw, how can I say no to that face?” Christina replied. “Very well dearie, finish mommy off and then we’ll get to crime fighting. Oh and remember-”

“Remember good girls swallow, I know mom!” Ryo complained, taking the head of Christina’s cock into his mouth.

—-

At the stroke of midnight, panic flooded the streets of Komonkunren City. Alarms bells rang as the local makeup store was robbed again! Three men in their very late teens dressed in black jumpsuits were breaking in and stealing as much as they could!

“Stuff your bags full of lip stick boys! Not the cheap stuff either, get the stuff that costs extra!” One of the criminals yelled.

“Right” another one of the villains remarked. “I’ll rob the cash register so we can-”

“There’s no time for money, just take some of those incenses on clearance for a dollar each and bolt out of here!” The third member of the group yelled.

The three were bolting out of the store as soon as they busted in, running in the pitch black night. Each was sprinting as fast as they could with a huge bag of cosmetics in hand. Nobody could stop them now!

“Hold it right there!” A voice rang out.

The villains froze. Oh no!

In an instant, two sparkling pillars of moonlight shot through the sky before the gang of thugs, blaring j-pop loud enough to wake up anyone within a 2 block radius. Slowly two figures descended from the center of the light beams. As they touched the ground, elaborate transformation sequences began readying both heros for battle.

The slim boyish figure in the first column had his clothes morphed into a spectacular battle outfit. Pink knee high high heel boots, hot pink forearm length gloves, and a white sailor outfit with a baby blue sailor ribbon that completely failed to cover his crotch, showing off his stretchy white  
cheerleader panties! With his sapphire encrusted silver tiara and his elongated hair dolled up into Pigtails, his transformation was complete! The beam of light shattered revealing the hero!

“Stop right there evil doers! Cutesy Ryo is here to save the day!” Ryo yelled as shrill and high as his voice could go. His girl’s voice still needed some work after three months worth of practice, but it was getting there!

The other beam of light was almost the same transformation Ryo had seen while robbing a store a few mere months ago. A body wrapped in white light posed valiantly as a huge protrusion formed on the figure’s crotch… Out popped the mighty, milfy, late 30s-early 40s magical girl Cutesy Chrissy! She’d taken the time to make the throbbing cock between her legs a mostly permanent fixture on her crotch. Having a penis was too much fun! It complemented her red high heeled boots and celedon bow nicely when it was all red and throbbing.

“In the name of the Cutesy Idols, surrender now! I’m Cutesy Chrissy and we will bring every one of you to justice!” Cutesy Chrissy yelled triumphantly.

“It’s the Cutesy Idols!” One of the villains shrieked. “What do we do!? D-do we run!?”

“Stand your ground!” One of the faceless androgynous villains replied. “The Suave Scourge would have never surrendered to these prissy punks! If we want to take over the city and use its beauty supplies to get The Suave Scourge out of hiding, we need to hoard every cosmetic we can find.”

“He’s right. We can’t run!” Another chimed. “Oh, Suave Scourge, you were such an inspiration! If only you were here with us now to see what we were doing in your honor!”

Ryo and Chrissy looked to each other and smirked. Perhaps it was time they really got to know The Suave Scourge more thoroughly.

Cutesy Ryo walked forward to confront the villains. Two of them took a step back, but one stood forward ready to confront Ryo. Ryo’s look of determination faded away to sultry eyes and a sneering smile the closer he got. This one was cute! Perfect one to test out his Cutesy Magic on.

Ryo blew the crook a kiss. As his hands departed from his lips to throw the smooch the evil doer’s way, bright pink sparkles flung off his hand. This was no ordinary kiss! A figment-like cloud of light in the shame of pursed lips flew from the source of the kiss onto the thief’s face! The evil doer tried to run, but he simply couldn’t!

“Sorry if you had to run, hun.” Ryo taunted. “I thought you’d flee before I got any closer, so I had to use a Super Cutesy Kissy Kiss to disable your legs for a bit. You don’t mind, right sweetie?”

“Damn you!” the villain rang. “When I can move my legs again I’m going to h-HAA-AAH!”

Ryo grabbed at the boy’s crotch with a firm hold, transitioning slowly to a firm jostle of the villains crotch. “Gonna what, run? Cry? Fuck me? Hope it’s the last one, you feel pretty big down there~”

“Honey, don’t compliment the super villains unless it’s in taunting sarcasm.” Cutesy Chrissy lectured. “Even if you just want them to fuck you, you have to work for it and make it seem like you’re still winning.”

“But mom, he really is!” Cutesy Ryo replied. “I just wanna fall to my knees and choke on this baddy’s big bulging dick until I paint his junk pink from slamming my lips up and down it.”

“P-please stop…” the villain replied.

“Huh? What’s wrong honey?” Ryo asked. “Do you not wanna feel how good your cock feels down my throat? I can take it down to the hilt and hold it for over 30 seconds! We can get real violent too~ My throatpussy has taken some fucking abuse! I just wanna choke on you until you pump that load brewing in your big heavy balls right down my throat!”

The villain only replied with a nervous bite of his lip. Ryo could tell he was far, far too excited by his teasing alone. The tent in his pants had grown huge.

“Ooooh, a little nervous? Oh gosh, are you a virgin?” Ryo giggled.

“M-maybe…” the boy replied.

“Awhahaha~ That’s so cute! You’re so hard and desperate just from me teasing. I’ve never taken someone’s v-card before!” Ryo’s fingernails began digging into the latex of the suit to rip it open and get the crook’s erections out of its confines. The luscious slab of meat that drooped out really was as big as that bulge advertised! Not as fat as mommy’s, of course, but still deliciously hung and drooling with pre!

Ryo got on his knees to kiss and fondle that big beast. One hand slowly pumped the shaft, another groped the villains balls, and his mouth was slowly kissing up the length from the base. What fun this was for Ryo! The only problem was, he could sense this giant cock was already about to cum!

Ryo sighed. “Urgh, really? You’re a quick shot? Are you seriously about to cum just from teasing? I can feel those telltale pulses while I grab your cock. You need to masturbate more often to build up some endurance. A boy with a toy this big should give a girl hours and hours of fun!”

“I… I can’t help it!” The villain cried. “ I’ve never had a girl this into me! I just want to fuck your cunt so bad!”

“That might be a bit of a problem, sweetie~ I don’t have one of those!” Ryo replied, his physical teasing of the thief’s cock getting lighter the closer he seemed to be to orgasm. Ryo was merely stroking the shaft with two fingers now and just barely touching the head with the tip of his tongue.

“W-what do you mean?” The villain asked. “Wait, no! I’m not gay! Holy shit, you can’t be a guy, you’re just a flat chested girl!”

“Nooooope~!” Ryo replied. “I’m just the cutest boy you’ve ever seen, ehe~! I might not be a real girl, but I’m better at being a slutty sissy than any real girl~”

The thief was so close to cumming, Ryo’s teasing had transitioned to flicking his cock with his index finger. Pre was being thrown everywhere from that drooling beast.

Ryo’s cheery voice came back for another moment. “I know you think you’re not gay, but you seem to be getting awfully wound up from a guy pleasing your cock. It’s fine though! I’ll leave you to deal with those feelings on your on time~ For now though…”

Ryo got in position to kiss the tip of the villains cock. The criminal was moaning in uncontrollable delight. He couldn’t help it, he was about to get there regardless of what his mind wanted!

However, instead of the expected kiss, Ryo slammed his face down on that huge anaconda! He made well of his promise to take it down to the hilt, sliding it down his throat in seconds and kissing the base of the villains shaft! It was all too much. The villain couldn’t stand this any longer!

An eruption of sticky semen shot directly into Ryo’s esophagus as the villain finally got there! Any other less trained slut would have flinched from being outright choked by an ejaculating cock, but not Ryo! He stared straight up into the villain’s eyes as the thief came out into his throat womb. He never broke eye contact with the crook, not even as semen began to stuff his cheek and drool out of his mouth from the intense backwash. Nor did he look away as he finally pulled that huge rod out of his mouth and let the villain’s fresh semen cascade down his face, chin, and uniform. Ryo was leaving this guy a mess with some deep questions about his sexuality. Serves him right for stealing, that naughty criminal!

The villain simply passed out from post coital exhaustion after the encounter. No need for handcuffs.

“Good job, Ryo!” Cutesy Chrissy commented. “You’re growing stronger every day!”

“Thanks, mommy!” Ryo replied. “Nothing beats tasting cum while bad guys taste defeat!”

“YOU LEAVE OUR FRIEND ALONE YOU HORRIBLE BITCHES!” One of the other villains yelled. He came lunging towards Ryo brandishing a ferocious punch ready to bust Cutesy Ryo’s cute little face!

That is, until Cutesy Chrissy snatched the boy by the arms. No one got to hurt her baby.

“What a rude little boy!” Cutesy Chrissy scoffed. “Do you really think you can just punch one of us when we’re imbued with magical girl powers? The only fists that’ll be flying here are mine!”

Cutesy Chrissy gave the boy a brutal punch across the chin, letting him drop to the floor in pain. Chrissy followed up by rearing up to the boy and digging a finger into his latex suit while he was clutching his face in pain. Her fingers effortlessly tore into the fabric and exposed the boy’s naked rump and cock to the air!

“Speaking of fists flying, mine seems to be a little tired. I think it’s time it stopped flying and take up roost somewhere warm.” Chrissy taunted. “Cutesy Lubricate!”

In an instant, Cutesy Chrissy’s glove was saturated with some sort of oily, slick coating. Her hand darted for the secured villains vulnerable asshole, circling a finger around his pucker.

“What are you doing!?” The villain shrieked “Don’t shove that down there, I can barely take my own fingers!”

“Should have thought about that before you decided to steal, honey!” Cutesy replied.

Moments later, Cutesy Chrissy sunk her middle digit into the pinned villains asshole. Her fingers went to work stroking and thrashing within the thief’s asshole, searching for his prostate. One heavy stroke elicited a moan from the boy… bingo! Time to mangle that p-spot for all it was worth! Soon more and more fingers dove into the evil doer’s ass. Four digits and her palm were effortlessly spreading the untrained pucker for all it was worth. Each moment her four fingers were stroking that tender spot over and over again driving the villain below insane!

“Go get ‘em mommy!” Ryo cheered.

“A-AaaaAAAAh…” the villain whimpered through grit teeth. “You… you’ll never defeat me!”

“Still holding out huh? Most boys would have cum handsfree from the stroke of Cutesy Chrissy’s Patented Anal Assault. It looks like I’m going to have to take this Assplay one step forward!

Chrissy’s thumb retracted into the base of her palm. Her entire hand dove into the villains asshole! Her well trained hands weren’t just milking the boy to cum from anal stimulation alone, she was outright stuffing and stretching his bowels! He’d be lucky if he wasn’t a total anal loving whore after this fateful encounter with Cutesy Chrissy’s fist. His hanging tongue and pre dripping cock did not bode well for hanging on to his pride.

“Wow, you go mom!” Ryo cheered. “As for you Mr. Last Bad guy…”

“You’ll never take me alive! I’ll never be so drained after an orgasm that you’ll have me completely exhausted and ready for the cops to arrest!” The last baddie sneered. “I have a secret up my sleeve to keep me safe from your sexually charged shenanigans.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” Ryo pouted.

“I have a huge fetish for giant tits!” The villain sneered “Nothing gets me off but big fat titties bouncing up and down, swaying and jiggly as freely as can be! I’ve tried everything but I can’t get off without them. I need to see great stonking bimbo utters to get off! I always thought it was my curse, but now it’s my saving grace! Your mommy’s chest isn’t even big enough to get me off. There’s nothing you can do! Face it Cutesy I-DUMBs, you’ve lost! Bwaha, Bwahahahaha!”

Ryo was taken aback by this declaration. He could only get off by looking at giant tits? Was he bluffing!? No, he didn’t have an erection in his suit at all, despite all the sexually charged dialogue and ridiculously lewd acts that had just occurred. Maybe this was it. Maybe he had defeated them!

Wait… there was that one Cutesy Idol magical girl spell that could help… but Ryo had never tried it! For sure his mom could do it, but she needed to concentrate to drive that other villain mad with lust pumping his boypussy with her huge fist! There was no other choice. He had to try casting it on himself for the first time ever.

Ryo stepped forward and made a triumphant pose. His face was an iron bastion of determination.

“CUTESY… BOSOMS!” Ryo yelled.

Suddenly, Ryo’s chest was emitting a brilliant pink light. Glitter and sparkles and all sorts of shining colors were covering his torso… then it all shot forward! Ryo lunged forward off balance as he felt a new weight added to his figure. The intense light flashed away in a blinding burst.

Ryo had tits! He didn’t just have tits, he was fucking stacked! Huge fucking E cup breasts had turned the v neck of his sailor outfit into a luscious view of huge amounts of tit flesh. Big perky breasts jutting from his chest, stretching his clothing to the limit. Ryo had done it! He was going to dispense justice after all!

“Alright! The spell worked!” Ryo celebrated.

“No…” The villain whispered as his erection sprung to life. “NOOOOOOOOO!”

“You’ve lost, criminal scum!” Ryo yelled.

Ryo’s hands reached for the neck of his sailor outfit. He ripped the garment in half and finally freed his massive mammaries to jiggle in the wind. He sprung forward in an athletic leap and knocked into the thief with a suckerpunch to the face from his massive rack! As they fell to the ground, Ryo kept his tits squarely in the face of his enemy, choking him with the object of his desire.

“Take it all in!” Ryo demanded. “It doesn’t matter that I’m a boy, I’m cute and I have the biggest tits you’ve ever touched! Drown in my mammories, you vile villain!

The poor breast fetishist below Ryo couldn’t help it. He started furiously motorboating the titantic pair of titties like his life depending on it. His arms wrapped Ryo’s back to press those glorious boobs deeper against his face. His crotch started desperately humping Ryo’s leg as he begged for release. Not only did he need big tits to get off, he got off to them fast!

“Hmmmph… Hmmmmmm~!” The criminal cooed beneath Ryo’s breasts. Ryo heard the sound of sticky liquid squishing about at the noise only to discover it was in time with the villains humping! The man had gotten so horny, he’d cum in his jump suit just from desperately humping Ryo’s leg. Victory went to Ryo and the power of boobs!

Two down and one to go. Ryo was so distracted by his own super heroine endeavors, he’d hardly paid his mom any attention! How was she doing with the last of them?

“So you promise to be a good boy, right?” Cutesy Chrissy purred.

“Yes ma’am, I promise! Please!” The villain stammered.

“Please what?” Cutesy Chrissy replied.

“Please shove it deeper ma’am! I need it!” The criminal begged.

Chrissy giggled at the reply. “Good boy~ Sure, down to the elbow like you asked”

Cutesy Chrissy’s veteran touch had turned the villain into a full on size queen anal slut. Already Chrissy’s charms had awakened a stretch-craving buttslut who was ready for the most extreme insertions. Chrissy had already sunk her arm in down halfway to her forearm. Now she was pushing it even further!

“God, fuck yesssss~!” The criminal cried “Fuck me, fuck meeeee~! Fill my aaaaaasssss, Ooo-OoOoOoOooh~!”

The thief’s limp cock began to drip pearly white beads of semen onto the ground. He’d reached a full blown hands free orgasm! Soon after, his hips fell to the ground to show he was done. Cutesy Chrissy withdrew her arm with a steady speed careful not to prolapse the poor boy.

“By the way, Mr.Bad Guy” Ryo began “If you want a dildo that goes as deep as my mom’s fist, I recommend getting a Boybooty Crusher 3000. It’s my favorite dildo, honestly! Goes suuuper deep! You’ll have a lot of fun enjoying it after you’ve answered for your crimes in jail!”

“Uh huh…” The exhausted criminal replied.

Police sirens were starting to whirl in the distance. Looks like the cops were finally coming to help! With all three evil doers disarmed, it was time for Ryo and Chrissy to leave. The two spawned two new pillars of light and teleported back home in an instant.

—-

“Do you like my titties mommy~?” Ryo asked as the two entered Christina’s bedroom.

Cutesy Chrissy reached out to grope her son’s chest, kneading the tender bosoms and pinching his perky nipples. “Bigger than mine! Thinking about keeping it on for a while? I did that with the whole “Cutesy Justice” spell and it’s been great. Nothing beats having a cock all the time.”

“I think I will! I don’t know how I’ll ever hide them walking outside as normal Ryo. Guess I’ll have to figure that out sometime!” Ryo laughed.

Ryo pulled away from his mother and eyed her with a mischievous grin. “For now though…”

Ryo threw off the rest of his clothes until he was completely naked. He scooted onto the bed and presented himself, face down, ass up. “I think I want a little Cutesy Justice to end the night~ What do you say?”

Chrissy gave the boy’s voluptuous ass a firm smack in response. “That’s my boy~”

Ryo shut his eyes and relaxed as his mother mounted him. He loved every one of these sensations. Her breasts pressing against his back, her cock poking at his hungry boypussy, her moaning and panting in his ears! Oh, Ryo could hardly keep his composure any longer!

“Fuck me, mommy. Breed me like you were trying to get me pregnant!” Ryo moaned.

Chrissy was silent to reply, carefully positioning herself to fuck Ryo just the way he liked it. Her boy always liked it when she was looming over him, dominating him with what little height she still had over Ryo. She mounted Ryo, taking care to make sure he could feel how badly she wanted to fuck him by completely wrapping his body under hers. She only let out labored breath in the process to answer his question.. Finally she had positioned her cock against his trained pucker and..

“Aaaaaaah~!” The two enjoyed a synchronized sigh as they lavished in the pleasure of Cutesy Chrissy going balls deep into Ryo’s asshole.

Christina hugged Ryo’s chest as tight as she could.She started withdrawing her hips slowly at first. A little in, a little out. In, out.

“Faster…” Ryo asked.

Christina picked up her pace a tad, letting out a light groan as she savoured the sensation of her cock head stretching his bowels.

“Faster.” Ryo asked again.

Christina started a more moderate pace, trying to make sure she didn’t overwhelm Ryo. A steady pace that kept the bed creaking kept Ryo satisfied for just a moment as he spaced out into his own little anal daydream.

But soon enough, he needed more. He needed to be pushed to his limits from the might of Cutesy Chrissy massive cock!

“Faster, faster, fasterrr! Fuck me even faster! Slap those nuts against mine!” Ryo demanded“ Let me hear the clap of you slapping against my ass! I need it! Breed me with your huge fucking cock now! Own my fucking slutty ass, mommy!”

“OOOooooh, Honey! Oh honey, oh honey, oh sweetie~!” Christina groaned as she granted Ryo his wish. Her pace expedited to lust crazed hip busting humping against Ryo’s ass! Ryo immediately reciprocated by mewling and groaning in delight!

“Yes! YESSS! THAT’S IT! FUCK ME MOMMY! FUCK MEEEE~!” Ryo screamed.

Ryo’s face dove into the pillow as a never ending cascade of enthralled moans poured out of his lips. No one could fuck him like this but her! No one had that sweet combination of superhero stamina and a gigantic fucking dick like his mother! Every moment with her plunging in and out of his ass was like heaven! Every minute with her mounting him felt like an hour of delight!

The two of them fucked for what must have been thirty minutes straight of hip busting sex. Their bed was quaking, their bodies were shaking, even neighbors were awaking whenever Ryo took his face out of the pillow to scream in joy… Ryo was so happy. So happy he had given up taking over the city to be his mother’s favorite hot piece of ass!

Finally Ryo could sense Chrissy was there. He could feel those little signs and twitches leading to the big bang. He pushed her away for just a second to readjust their positions, making them stare face to face for the final event.

“I love you mommy!” Ryo yelled as the intense fucking session resumed.

“I love you too, honey!” Christina screamed back.

The two held each other tight, arms firmly around the other, breasts smashing against breasts, as they locked lips. A kiss was the only way to usher in the final event. Christina moaned into her partner’s lips as she’d finally had had enough.

Balls deep inside Ryo, her cock exploded! A torrent of white hot jizz sprayed everywhere inside Ryo, stuffing his gut to the point of bloating just like the first time they fucked. It was a spectacular Cutesy-powered minute long ejaculation blasting Ryo’s inner walls white with cum. The sensation of being bred so full was enough to push Ryo over the edge to boot. His cock started spraying seed everywhere sandwiched between the two of them. Strand after strand of gooey love coated their abdomen and the underside of their tits.

When Christina’s ejaculation finally ended, she withdrew her sticky cock and slumped off Ryo onto the bed. Jizz poured freely from Ryo’s asshole onto the blanket and sheets below. But neither of them cared in the slightest. Ending the day sweaty and jizz covered was normal for them. They simply snuggled up together in bed and waded off to sleep, trading kisses on the lips as they did.

Ryo was so happy his plans to take over the city had failed so badly. Money and beauty were nothing compared to the love of his mother.


End file.
